Froze By Desire
by ed-nunez
Summary: TYL as a young powerful boss; Tsuna needs to begin showing his power when the mafia world begins to doubt in the Vongola. During a time of crisis Tsuna begins to feel the weight of his crimes. of course slash all27
1. The Lions Den

"I'm more than just an option, I refuse to be forgotten"

Tsuna cringed, his intuition cringed and he decided on the swiftest course of action. As he jumped out the window in his office; his office exploded behind him. leaving him stunned and thankful. As he swiftly landed on the soft grass he took off in a run. He lit his now active X-Gloves and managed to burn off his sleeves in his haste. Before he could make it halfway across the property Hibari, and now adult Reborn were flanking him.

"Is it time boss?" asked a grinning Reborn.

"Yes, it seems the lion has been left sleeping far too long."

"It seems the herbivores do not remember your roar."

"For some odd reason the need to roar seems overwhelming in this situation."

"Boss!" Lambo came in running into Tsuna's ranks. "Is this the demonstration?"

"I thought I had you on toilet duty today." Hibari choose to leave at that moment.

"You did, that guy exploded the ones I hadn't cleaned yet." Replied Lambo cheekily, Tsuna grinned and stopped running and looked back at the base now consumed in flames.

"It seems the spark has returned in Tsuna, nee Dera?" asked Yamamoto from behind him.

"You say that yet were not even facing him."

"I don't need to be facing him to know, Tsu-kun do you think they know were playing with them?" Yamamoto directed his question to T suna who turned to him and tapped him in the head with his fingers.

"Of course they don't, if they knew we are just using them to show the other Famiglias a bit of our power, do you think they would have even come?"

"Tsuna~, what we are going to do about the base?" asked Lambo.

"Well Lambo, you guys have fucked up the base so bad I've been meaning to build it from the bottom up for quite some time."

"I finished what you asked boss." Gokudera handed him a small pouch.

"Good, I would have beaten some sense into him myself had Reborn let me out. He said it's better to keep the weak mask on until the actual coup d'état."

"It's no wonder they think your weak boss, after being sick; too sick to have any meetings for two weeks even."

"I needed bait didn't I Hayato?" he leaned forward and kissed his neck. "Trust in me, it seems you too forgot just why a lion stays sleeping." Tsuna felt Hayato's Goosebumps appear. He grinned against his skin a moment more before moving away. Chuckling as the opposition came.

He continued chuckling when he noticed their inferior killing intent. Even Lambo surpassed their auras at his weakest.

"You should have left sleeping lions lie, Nazario," at that moment Hibari returned to his side looking feral and blood soaked. "Where is your army Nazario?" the man became pale. "I feel you earned the right to know I never expected to lose so much control of my men." He stopped to laugh "not my men actually, the men you injected into Vongola with the hope of a coup d'état."

Before he could reply Tsuna was standing next to him and was putting something into his hand. Nazario looked down to see a hole in his chest burned closed and his heart in his hand.

"You swore to put your heart in my hands, and now I return it. Do with it what you may." The men flanking Narazio took off in a hurried run towards the Vongola fortress.

"Takeshi, Hayato. Whichever one-"before he could finish Lambo sent his attack through the sky.

"You two old men are getting old." He commented.

"I could still kick your ass you cow-sheep." Said Gokudera.

"Something you never let me forget."

"The moment you forget Lambo is the moment you die." Lambo scowled at the lack of praise and got closer to Tsuna. Sensing what he needed Tsuna leaned towards him and kissed his head and softly ruffled his hair. Lambo whimpered, leaned into his touches and let his fingertips softly latch onto Tsuna's now tainted dress shirt.

End Part one.


	2. Futuristic Lover

AN: This is back in high school when he's 16 after being in Italy, which you will find out about later. If you have any questions feel free to ask.

Emiii

Tsuna thought back to his time in Italy for the past year. Returning to Japan after such a long stint in Italy seemed like an uphill battle. He had returned to his old room in his house last night with adult Reborn. To say Lambo and I-pin had been excited was an understatement. Now that they were eight and their older brother was back, they seemed to feel the world was the limit. and Tsuna was trying his best to make those thoughts possible. But for now his plans included starting school at Namimori High School which he had tested into before coming home and seeing his famiglia again.

In Italy Tsuna had the habit of calling them whenever possible, although it was usually during his lunch break. And at one in morning when he would come home from work and usually Gokudera would be on his way to school. He felt he owed it to him to at least talk to him on his way to school. He sometimes missed calling him because of work. he let Gokudera assume that today was one of those days. Tsuna's fingers flew over his touch screen organizer and began reading finance reports and such on his way to school. Reborn had decided to come to Namimori to protect Tsuna. It wouldn't be long till people began to figure out he had left Italy for Japan. Once that happened, people would begin crowding him thinking that he could be easily swayed without the Ninth's protection.

He groaned inwardly as he ran his hand through his hair, now a bit shorter thanks to Reborn's gunshots, the sun had also lightened it during his time in the mountains. He remembered that time fondly, training in the Italian country side. He would be extremely burned if he didn't burn off his skin daily because of his flame. He had also grown taller during his time in Italy. According to Reborn, his shoulders had also grown wider. Yet Tsuna still lacked the ability to grow any type of facial hair.

He was at the gates when someone first recognized him

"Dame-Tsuna?" asked someone from next to the wall. He cringed.

"Well, well, I must say I missed you. no one was quite as efficient as you when it came to doing my errands." Startled, and still not used to this atmosphere, he let his instincts take hold. Tsuna swept his leg under the boy and his companion. He head butted the one that came closest, then slammed their heads together for good measure. Before he could be seen and linked to the crime scene, Tsuna jumped the fence into Namimori High School property.

"I wish you wouldn't discipline my students for me, it is not your job; unless you have decided to join the discipline committee?"

"Hibari, as appealing as that sounds, I'll have to pass." Not pausing to let Tsuna offer an excuse Hibari walked off.

Looking around the courtyard he noticed its lack of students, which meant he was early. After finding his assigned classroom Tsuna went to look for his professor. Upon entering the teachers' lounge he smiled at the busy bee atmosphere and found Yamachaka-Sensei sitting in a corner. True to the report Tsuna received on the man, which were promptly floating on his screen, he was just as mousy in real life as he was on screen.

"Excuse me Yamachaka- Sensei" Tsuna bowed like he hadn't in a while, which he hadn't.

"Hello, you must be Tsunayoshi Sawada correct?" Tsuna nodded respectfully in response.

"Alright, well here are your required books and I have found a seat for you if you would follow Me." while he was walked by the older man through Nami-chuu, he finally saw the student body he had missed on his way in. They were hanging out outside and through the halls, like normal teenagers. He sighed at the normalcy compared to the base that he usually inhabited. Whenever he walked down the hall he would find himself being bowed to and he would stop and chat with random people.

Once seated Tsuna took his touch screen organizer and began browsing. He opened up and email from Squalo.

"Hey little boss, these are floating around your old peasant school according to Bel. Good job maybe when you come back you can start a harem." Upon opening the attachment he saw a Catalog of him training shirtless with Reborn. Tsuna had a sneaking suspicion these were taken by Bel, since they all had some sort of blood on him. And they were sold by Marmon.

"Tell Marmon I expect a cut of the profits." was his reply before he closed it down. And layed his head on his arms; and closed his eyes after seeing students begin to trickle in. he just waited.

According to his information Gokudera and Yamamoto both had this class. He browsed the student's flames, and frowned at the lack of them. They all had hardly enough to draw them out. Then again, a flames full power came out during a time of crisis.

Then what he waiting for happened, he saw their flames through the walls first. He immediately noticed their growth during his time away.

Once they entered he heard Gokudera sob and hyperventilate. Then he was taped softly on his shoulder by who could only be Gokudera, acting like his father had finally come home from a business trip.

"Tenth?" Tsuna peeked out from his arms and smiled.

"How did you recognize me Dera?" he asked in Italian.

"You're so big!" laughed Yamamoto in his broken Italian.

After that they began laughing like he had never left. Gokudera bullied people out of their desk, just to sit next to Tsuna. It seemed that during his time away Yamamoto had learned Italian and become a high school baseball star. Gokudera had cut his hair and got more sophisticated with his jewelry and looked less like a thug and more like a pimp.

"Are you staying at home Tenth?"

"Yea, I want to stay with my mom a while. I'm going to buy my own place with the money I got working in Italy. But I'm not going to do that for a while."

"That's good; you should come eat sushi after school, ill skip practice today."

"Don't skip practice take-kun." gasped Tsuna.

"This is a special occasion, and special occasions require special attention!" he smiled and turned to the teacher who was entering, cutting the argument short.

"We seem to have a new student today, please come up here and introduce yourself." Sensei smiled and gestured for him to come up.

Tsuna stood and went up to the front. "Hello I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada; I just came back from studying abroad. Um, as far as my interest go I like manga." He smiled and indulged in the stares of recognition. He bowed and walked back to his desk.

"Alright well….."

After class Tsuna felt tired, and stupider for the experience. The topics covered were things covered by his private tutor's eons ago. To entertain himself he passed notes with Gokudera.

He thought back to Ryohei who was still in Italy. He had hit him in a certain way before he left, that would leave him sleeping for at least a week at the Varia compound. That would give Tsuna enough time to prepare things for his arrival. Like protection for him, and a new home away from Kyoko.

Speaking of Kyoko, she came around the corner with Hana and surprisingly Haru flanking her. He decided to feign disinterest, and praised Gokudera. he was showing him how his new dynamite technique worked and for once Tsuna was in awe of the amount of thought that went into it, and even began to throw in his own suggestions to the mathematical algorithm. The girls were close when his phone went off.

Reborn: I have set up the bullet proof windows, miss you p.s I found ur manga stash ur running laps once your home.

Tsuna: uh no more laps, I'll do something else. Did you hear about that catalog going around my school?

Reborn: of course dame, they were a huge hit in the base. at least three pictures are hung in the kitchens and in a certain someones room.

Tsuna groaned at the information and was replying when he was attacked with a hug.

"Tsuna!" Haru, was hugging him. "Haru, Haru was so worried when you were gone so long!" he hugged back, and pulled back to look her over.

"Haru, you've gotten smaller!" he gasped at how short she was.

"No; Tsuna has just grown too much!"

"Hello Tsuna it's nice to see you, does this mean big brother will be home soon?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, he will be home in a week. I think," Her smile fell, of course missing her brother. They chatted for a while, before they began walking towards the gates. At the gates Reborn was standing with a cup of coffee in his hands. He left the group and approached him.

"Uni is in Japan, and she says she refuses to go back to Italy without you."

"I would ask if this was a joke; if I didn't know her so well," Reborn laughed.

"At least your good for something, it seems you have already developed a female following here." He gestured towards the group of girls looking at Tsuna.

"I think that's because of you old man."

"We do make a striking pair; I'll see you after you have sushi. Also your mother has been getting visits from other mothers in the neighborhood. All asking about the nice young man that arrived last night." Tsuna blushed and Reborn laughed. "Bakka." After that he walked off.


	3. Infect Me With your love and Fill me

An: don't mind the grammar mistakes for now ill fix them later, but if you see anything just tell me. If you read Love Map you know I'm a pretty upbeat writer. But the second half of this serves the purpose of showing Tsuna's pain in feeling alone; and his guilt. There is a love scene and you don't have to read it, but it does have information. Shinji's pov might be an OC but it's to show you how Tsuna changes his guardians with his mere presence whether it is spiritual, residual, or physical and how it's apparent to even outsiders. Also how they hurt at being away from each other. If you have any comments of concerns please review. Or just tell me you like it. I try to pump out chapters knowing u want me to continue so please review.

(Kiss me, k-k-kiss me, infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison.)

* * *

Shinji looked down at his hands and frowned. Today was the worst day of his life and it all started, and ended with Tsunayoshi Sawada. He thought to how no one seemed to remember how much of a loser he once was; because right now they were all groveling at his feet. Shinji looked back at the moment Sawada came back, and how the nasty bitches were all wet for him all of a sudden. When he was just Dame-Tsuna, no one even batted an eyelash at him. He growled and though of how his disciples had gotten their asses handed to them by Sawada, who then jumped the fence into the safety of Hibari's school.

He then watched Tsunayoshi touch Hibari's shoulder. Obviously touching each other's was something Sawada picked up abroad, because he seems to constantly do it.

Especially with his so called tutor who follows him around. He also makes him read big ass text books during lunch breaks.

Shinji also noticed that Sawada was still as dumb as a brick. During his first day back he caught him multiple times mind you, just staring into the wind; or writing a note to the overly eager Gokudera.

Luckily he was caught by the fierce Watanabe-sensei. Sensei spotted the bastard writing a note so he threw a piece of chalk at him. Normally the chalk would hit the distracted student on the forehead. Shinji luckily had built up a super useful chalk callous before getting with the program. But Sawada caught it and stood up to answer the super fucking hard, problem like fucking Einstein. What is in the water abroad?

Steroids, that must be it, it's the only explanation.

During Sawada's time away Gokudera the local delinquent, had lost a lot of his jewelry and came to school very plain looking, but once Sawada returned he seemed like a fucking peacock. The strange boxes hanging from his hip, the rings bracelets and belts returned after a prolonged absence. It would have been fine if his other friends had not followed suit. It was like the coming of a king.

Yamamoto finally got his much needed haircut which the teachers had been bitching about. Hibari began showing discipline after months of relaxed punishments.

(In reality he had been far harsher than usual when Sawada first left, then like a child missing his parent he began losing enthusiasm about causing mischief. Until he ended up only giving enough beatings to keep the students body scared straight.)

It seemed like when Sawada left almost two years ago, it hit them all hard. The charismatic Yamamoto, the aggressive Gokudera, the crazy instinct driven Hibari, it was like they all lost their drive to shine.

It was noticeable after the first month, Gokudera got lazy, Yamamoto got sad and Hibari was finally over the high of doing whatever he wanted.

Gokudera had stopped wearing jewelry except for a ring on his middle finger; the same for Yamamoto, except he started coming to school with dark eyes and a slumped back.

That phase lasted a few months before changing before his very eyes. It happened during English Gokudera's phone went off with an unexpectedly merry ring. Shinji could honestly say Gokudera stood up so fast he knocked over his own desk. Yamamoto, who was sitting three rows over, also bolted up and pushed bitches the fuck out of the way in his haste to get to Gokudera. Gokudera suddenly looked hesitant and was holding the phone with a shaking hand. Yet he still opened it and held it up to his ear. At that moment the class saw both of them break. Or so they thought, Yamamoto started babbling something that somehow made sense to Gokudera. Then he repeated it into the phone. Gokudera's shocked expression turned blissful, like an addict receiving his fix.

They grinned together as Gokudera told him something he was repeating from the caller. Then they both began moving towards the door. No one knows what happened then, but they seemed to get their drive back.

Yamamoto rejoined the baseball team, but kept his long hair. It also signaled a change for Gokudera who was becoming a usual sight inside Dr. Shamal's office. Helping him out, even caring for the hurt males that the doctor tended to completely ignored.

They got their drive back; but they still seemed to be lacking something.

Around that time Hibari disappeared to fuck knows were, only to return four months later. According to some he was blissful. To him he was crazier than ever, fighting people everywhere. Yamamoto continued to grow out his hair, and to win tournaments for the team. Gokudera was even spotted with a girl.

Even though said girl had an eye patch, and two other guys with her, it was an improvement. His fan girls began to believe that he was finally getting over the loss of the girl they made up to explain his melancholy attitude.

For Shinji the biggest change that occurred when Sawada came back was himself. It was an unexpected and small turn of events, but it made him realize something. They were in the locker room when he changed his mind. They were changing and Shinji was trying to hurry up so he could get the fuck away from the weirdoes, when a phone went off. He turned just as everyone in the room turned. Sawada had his phone out and was answering it with an apparent practiced ease. He was obviously not informed that cell phones in school are illegal. To him it didn't matter. Sawada was stripped of his shirt and was showing everyone his pale ass skin, and his weirdly unexpected tattoos. He had a large 'X' on his back as well as the top of his feet and small unidentifiable crest on his hip bone. He leaned back and spoke into the phone and rolled his eyes at Gokudera who smiled in return. Sawada then pulled the phone down and directed himself to Gokudera who looked at him sharply.

"You're going to go to Uni's and you're going to get me what she sends." Gokudera just nodded, and got back to dressing. Sawada continued with his conversation a seconds before hanging up.

"This job is going to kill me of an ulcer before I'm even twenty."

"At least it has perks right tenth?" Shinji saw from the corner of his eye Sawada reward Gokudera with an indulgent grin.

"And what are those?"

"Hibari is too scared to bite you." Sawada was the only one to burst into laughter. Shinji realized just how much Sawada Let others rely on him even when giving out orders.

His happiness from the revelation was totally ruined for Shinji by time he got home and had to listen to his mom squeal about Sawada; and her plans to marry off Shizuno. His older sister to him as if anyone wants to marry that fat ass. Shinji figured the least he could do for Sawada would be to save him from making the mistake of joining his family.

* * *

(Italy, Rome 3:13 Am)

Tsuna was forced awake by a skilled hand pinning him down to the bed.

"Tsuna~ wake up"

"Good mid-night Reborn"

"Its past-" he was forced to stop due to Tsuna pressing his lips to the older man's lips. Tsuna's never ending frown turning against the older man.

"Im tired of feeling cold Reborn. I know it's selfish to ask much less force it on you but you are going to have to take all my repressed feeling for now. Being away from those I love is taking a toll on me. As my tutor it's your job to ease my pain." Reborn looked down to the smaller male and smiled indulgingly,

"I'm glad you came to me bakka, I was afraid you were going to go to Squalo or Xanxus, hell I even caught you making doe eyes at Bel."

"They satisfy me like appetizers would. You're the main course; it's you I want to devour."

"It's unusual for you to be this blunt; does this mean you finally had the balls to call Gokudera?"

"I work for the family; and since they can't be with me, the feelings I would usually shower on them have to go somewhere don't they?" Tsuna let his hand slide down and un-tuck Reborn's shirt.

"Have you been having sex with your guardians'?" Reborn smirked at him clearly surprised yet curious.

"No," he licked his jaw line and nuzzled his neck. "I just want to have sex with you, and instead of dividing my attentions, you get all of them." Reborn growled and bit Tsuna's neck; only to lighten the blow with a flick of his tongue. He followed it by blowing on it; causing Tsuna to buckle his hips into his.

"I was just turned a week ago, way to control yourself."

"I was never one for control, when I'm scared I run, when I'm hungry I eat." he accentuated the statement by flicking Reborn's collar open and licking down the cut of his collar bone.

"You'll have to forgive me not indulging you as much as I would like Tsuna, but we have an early meeting and," he paused to see Tsuna frowning. "What?"

"You're rejecting me." Tsuna said it like a statement, his face becoming sour.

"Bakka, I'm giving you what you want. But only a quickie, I'm still weak." Tsuna grinned and rolled over. His arms pinned Reborn under him before grinding their hips together. They both ended up reeling in the friction. Tsuna groaned deep in his throat before tearing Reborn's shirt off him. He followed it up by pushing their chest together and leaning in for a kiss.

Reborn obliged him and leaned forward leaving his fedora on the pillow. Tsuna took advantage and ran his fingers through dark locks letting Reborn have dominance of the kiss. Tsuna bit down on the opposing tongue and rolled his own. Reborn pulled down Tsuna's pants and stroked his cock. Like lightening Tsuna struck, and had Reborn's own cock in his hand lightly rubbing the tip meanwhile rubbing his hips against Reborn's leg. Reborn let Tsuna's cock go in order to grab Tsuna's face and kiss him roughly. He stroked him in time with his tongue till Tsuna managed to spill all over his hand. Tsuna arched his back as pooled sweat trickled down his back intensifying the orgasm as it rolled off him leaving him breathless.

"That was the best I've had in a while. But it's not fair." he leaned down and took Reborn's cock in his mouth.

"It's always been in your nature to put those you protect above you... But I always pay off my depts." Tsuna looked up and grinned; a grin he'd kept to himself all the months he had spent in Italy.

"God I hope so, if it's as good as what you just did with your hand. I can only imagine what you can do with your cock." his voice sent vibrations through Reborn's stomach and straight into his dick. Tsuna licked up Reborn's length and took him fully into his mouth. Reborn came quickly with a slight grunt that reverberated into Tsuna's throat. He swallowed him up and licked him clean as he rode through his high.

"It's been a while since I've done that."

"You're being quite talkative."

"Bakka." they both lay next to each other breathless and tired.

"I'm up for another round." Tsuna let the words roll of his tongue and float in the air.

"Maybe in the morning." he tucked Tsuna under his arm and closed his eyes. "Let me sleep now, you should sleep too; like I haven't noticed your sleepless nights."

"I thought you were too busy with the ninth to pay me any heed."

"You're my main priority; I was just waiting for you to learn your lesson." Tsuna nodded drowsily before drifting off to sleep.


	4. Tenth Hour

Tsuna looked over at the blank wall next to him and took a deep breath to repress the panic. His throat clogged up with emotion. The nightmares seem to follow him into this space; or maybe this where they originated. He smothered a sob with his hand and let the tears leak from his eyes. He wished he could apologize to those he was going to hurt by this. But in the end this could only benefit him right?

_**Right?**_ He let his thoughts ring and bounce off the walls. His wet tears dripped onto the wall next to him. He was breaking. And he had to break because that's what it takes to get his world revolving again. He felt his knees weaken but the wall in front of him caught him.

He was trapped like an angel had fallen on him and strapped him down. He was alone. He let a scream of terror lose and felt his body shiver. His large cardigan doing nothing to warm his cooled bones.

He was not going to make it through.

Then he heard it, a voice.

'You need to be calm, your making me hurt as well.' Tsuna straightened up and chocked on a sob trying to relax.

'I'm trying, but why does it hurt so bad.'

'We all have our crosses to bear. Yours just seems to be heavier than others. Yet it is only you who can break it.' like a blow to his chest Tsuna felt the cracks loosen again.

Follow me into the recesses of my mind.

No, no, no, no. let me remain closed, I don't see anything. I can't feel anything.

..

You're not going to fall into your leadership this way.

'I know, I know.' another sob. Another hour.

* * *

Shamal felt useless as he grasped at his hair. Then groaned as he looked at Tsuna's health status.

Shouchi and Spanner were huddled over a monitor tortured glances glued to the massacre of the mind of their leader.

Why must the good suffer?

He groaned again as he saw Tsuna's heart stall ...again. Another sob was ripped from the boys throat and spoken through the microphone.

To see the mighty bow their head was truly terrifying. This was a mistake, he might be strong enough to break the curse, but at what cost.

* * *

Tsuna grasped at the walls with his fingers scratching to find a way out. Devoid of a sense of self he continued his frenzied search. He felt his fingertips finally bleed. The smell of his own humanity somehow relaxing him. Reminding him of what he truly is, a monster. A monster with a home and an obligation.

He paused to look around him; his mind paused and slowly asked, is this what it feels like to die?

Tell me what's the way to be,

what's the way to go,

tell me why I feel so low.

He pounded on the door again. He felt his flame draining out of him, the sensation of having it rip from his soul as it was filtered to another who needs it more. Isn't this the way it always is for me. Giving and getting nothing but pain in return.

I hope you love me after you've seen what I've done.

Another sob another hour.

He heard the bell from the clock he kept in his room and looked up. Then darkness took over. After a minute he sees it, he's inside a room. Neat and orderly except for a corner darkness lies within collecting dust, waiting for its hour.

The Tenth hour.

Danger will follow me anywhere I go.

Heal me please.


	5. Tenth Hour Healing

He saw it before he felt it, hands small and neat, and hands large and sturdy. They caught him as he attempted to fall. They held him as he felt himself pulsate, the cracks opening up again. He felt his chest heave in time with the hands stroking his chest. Like they were trying to easy the cracks closed.

They shifted, the small one in front, the bigger behind him holding him up. The smaller grasped his hands and smiled up at him.

"You have to be strong. Now that you have let us in we will protect and love you."

"Love you because you are my road to salvation. Lovingly because that's what you deserve." the one in the back whispered into his ear.

"Loving you because when you fall on your knees so do we. Because you are the sky." The last part was repeated by others which began to appear.

Then Tsuna found himself on the ground sitting. He felt the plush fabric under him and attempted to look around. He felt the larger person behind him cradle his back and put his hands over his heart. The smaller lay in his lap, hands on his head clutching at it; the others which had just appeared grabbed parts of his body.

"I claim your right hand which produces storm and make the storm howl faster; fiercely blowing away everything" Said a light yet strong voice on his right.

"I claim your eyes" a hand covered his eyes. "I will help lead you through the clouded areas drifting to unknown parts of the Sky."

"I claim your shoulders which hold debris of pain. I will them wash away." this voice was gruff and precise.

"I claim your feet to keep you grounded when lightning strikes. We will endure the damage"

"I claim your back watching what cannot be caught, and which goes its own way. I will watch it and keep it safe" after that they were silent for a moment.

"I claim your heart;" The one behind him grasped his chest and wrapped his arms around him in a way that suggested the need to melt into him; "Illuminating the Sky."

"I claim your mind. I will color and engulf everything." The little hands began to grow until they were only a bit bigger. They ran their fingers through his hair and he sighed as he was engulfed in warmth.

Then the visions began. Flashing before his eyes so fast he was reeling. When it was done Tsuna was back in his box. Eyes wide open.

It is done.

AN: if u don't get it this is what Tsuna was seeing as he broke the arcorbaleno curse. I broke it into two parts because one is about breaking and this one is about healing I cried while writing the first one and I hope u understand the emotions laced between the words. I will update faster if someone can guess what's going on lol. Ohh I would also like u to tell me the music u use while reading this I need new music!

Please review.


	6. the bourne identity!

An: whaz up bitchezzzz, uh im tired my last final is morrow so im tired of studying. I just finished with this chapter. If you're worried about love map, uhhhhhhh I have yet to even begin the next chapter. But I do have the next chapter for froze by desire so if you want to see it soon… review. If u have any questions or concerns please tell me. I have the bad habit of responding with super long replies. Sometimes if I like u even sneak peeks ….ohhhhhhhh so exciting el oh el. Ya u guys caught me in the dead of morning. Yet it's still hot as fuck its nine and it's already seventy. Fuck my life!. But I love u gaizzz.

* * *

Tsuna leaned into Nuts as he gave off his natural warmth. He cursed the large ceiling of his room and the lack of fire in his fireplace. You would think a person recovering would at least get a few extra blankets. He looked at the pile already stacked on top of him and sighed.

He was lonely. Reborn had left in the morning, so he was left alone. Since they considered him still weak from the breaking of the curse; he was left to rot in his own bed. Nuts curled into him more and Tsuna sighed.

At least he wasn't alone. Kind of.

Tsuna cocked his gun when he heard an unfamiliar set of footsteps make their way into his suite. Knowing his suite was soundproofed Tsuna built the habit of having his bedroom door open a crack. Someone pushed open his door open, and Tsuna held up his gun, Nuts stood on top of his mattress bristling and ready to attack.

"Coyote, you know my rules about shoes." Coyote just grinned. Subsequently looking down at his shoes; not the least bit apologetic.

Choosing to ignore Tsuna's comment Coyote went straight to business. "The Ninth wants to see you, and I take it you have begun to feel stir crazy."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm eager for work." Coyote nodded in understanding.

"We wouldn't have asked you to come since you're still licking your wounds; but it's serious. Also the Ninth says that after this, you can have your prize." Tsuna paused his stroking of Nuts in favor of staring at Coyote.

"You're kidding." it was a statement not a suggestion.

"Nope, actually I wish I was. Knowing the disasters always caused by the rewards given to you by your grandfather."

"Who would have thought hide and seek with the Varia would cause so much damage to the estate."

"I know right" said Coyote sarcastically, which caused Tsuna to laugh like the cheeky teenager he really was.

* * *

Tsuna stood in front of a large oak desk inhabited by his grandfather. He had opted to change out of sweat pants and sweat shirt, into a white button up shirt and, a large knit crimson cardigan. His Black pants held up by a huge belt buckle, given to him by Gokudera.

"You have your orders Tsuna." Tsuna looked up from his clothing musings nodded, and walked outside.

* * *

Tsuna liked to walk through the small village that outlined The Vongola base. He made it his business, to be part of their lives. When he made the decision to take over The Vongola; he knew whose legacy he was really following and it was not his grandfather's. Well not completely; his main example was Giotto.

So far his efforts were fruitless since Giotto operated on such a small scale in comparison to Tsuna. Tsuna now had to take over a multibillion dollar corporation. He internally groaned as he felt a spasm of pain rack his body. As an alternative he smiled gratefully at the woman who was handing him an apple from her orchard.

"Thank you, they are as beautiful as you and I am sure it is just as sweet." He stumbled over his Italian slightly, which only made her giggle harder; her plum body flushing with mirth.

He was in the center of the village when he saw the signal to return to base. He smiled at the small girl looking up at him.

"I must take my leave, but I promise I will bring you that doll you asked me about." She grinned at him so he could see her missing tooth. Then he began a brisk walk through the trees, and into the safe haven of secure Vongola territory.

He wasn't half way through when Coyote caught up to him. "Did you get what the Ninth asked for?"

"No; no one had any information. They might mistrust him enough to stay quiet. But I can guarantee that they would come straight to me if any trouble were heard." Tsuna saw Coyote's look which suggested incredulity. "It's true" he laughed slightly, before his body began to shake from the pain again. "A while ago they heard a weird sound outside; they thought kidnappers might be roaming. It wasn't even daylight before they came to look for me." The older man shook his head and kept walking.

"Alright then, The Ninth send orders." He handed Tsuna a yellow post it which held a small massage 'Rest'

"I don't need rest. I'm fine. I want to find out who is hurting people under Vongola protection."

"He had an answer for that. His exact words were: 'Tsunayoshi Sawada, shut your trap, I can see your muscle spasm through the cameras.' And he left it at that"

"Cocky old man,"

"Smart old man," They continued their walk in silence before splitting up inside. Once inside he was grateful for the lack of watchful eyes as his eyes began to leak tears of blood.

Tsuna decided to make his way to his room. At least in the privacy of his chambers he could lock his door and wait for it to pass. Then he could make his way to a private clinic. Maybe to see what the problem could be. Before making it halfway down the hall he was intercepted.

Fong arrived breathless, his relaxed attitude marred by his distress. Seeing him Tsuna turned sharply and tried to run.

No way in hell would he let the Arcobaleno see him as a weakling. That could only lead to disaster for Tsuna. Before he could turn Fong had Tsuna's face in his hands, pressing his face to Tsuna's cheek.

"Calm down young Vongola. Do not panic, panic leads to a clouded mind." He leaned into Tsuna trying to calm him down. Surprisingly he felt his beating heart slowdown from its gallop. As he began to calm down Uni arrived. Her large hat struggling to stay put, she had obviously ditched her guard since she was alone.

"Tsuna," she said on tenterhooks. She threw herself at him and squeezed his torso trying to relieve his pain. "Fong is right, you need to relax, and the effects will fade."

Tsuna took a moment too look down at her new altered shape. While breaking the curse, she turned from a young girl to a teenage. To say the sight was taking him time to grow accustomed would be an understatement.

"You idiot, I guess you overexerted yourself. Although it can't be helped as a future boss," Colonello had approached the huddled group silently.

"Colonello is right, you are still weak. That's why we left you alone to rest. We even sent Reborn away so you could rest."

"No rest for the wicked." Replied a grinning Colonello "alright so let's go," the blond man took Tsuna from Uni and Fong and carried him down the long hallways to his chambers; Uni and Fong following closely behind.

Once inside of Tsuna's suite Colonello put him on his bed. Uni threw her hat on the floor, and removed her small white shoes. Fond gracefully removed his shoes and crawled on the huge bed and took his place cross-legged near Tsuna. Uni jumped on the huge mattress giggling, and snuggled up next to him. Nuts sniffed her and moved on to Fong; Nut's ended up sitting in his lap and was showered with caresses for his effort.

Colonello lay down next to Uni and stretched out his arm which Tsuna used as a pillow. Somehow the room wasn't as cold anymore.

When he woke up Fong was sleep cuddled on his back with nuts between them. As weird as it sounded in his head Tsuna felt content. Not as content as when he spent an afternoon with his guardians, but pretty darn close.

* * *

After looking around Tsuna realized why he had awoken prematurely, His phone alarm was beeping away on his night stand. He leaned over Fong and picked it up. Instead of moving Tsuna opted to just twist his body around the sleeping Fong. Who accommodated himself so both of them were comfortable; Uni hugged his calves and used them as pillow. Colonello had long ago found himself sprawled on the large expanse of Tsuna's mattress.

"Hey Hayato;"

"Tenth!" his over enthused voiced rang in Tsuna's ears making him relax further against his bed partners.

"It's good to hear your voice Dera, I'm so tired." Used to Tsuna's tired tone Gokudera turned to his newly acquired soothing attitude.

"Don't worry Tenth-Chan, when you come back we will all have a celebration. We will have sushi in Yamamoto's store. Yamamoto's dad said how much he missed you squealing over the smallest detail."

"I'm sure he does." He chuckled lightly and before his abs could spasm Fong had his hands over them lightly easing the pain. "Uh,"

"Tenth-Chan?"

"Sorry Dera I'm really sore right now, when you see Takeshi tell him, I got his care package and that I loved it." He had received the box once he had regained consciousness.

"Tsuna, why didn't you call for a week? if u can't tell me just say, work."

"It wasn't work, but I would rather surprise you with the result." Tsuna smiled thinking of what Gokudera would think up; maybe huge muscles. "Oh I forgot to tell you but I got over a dozen complement of the tattoo I got with you." That seemed to distract him for a moment.

"That's great Tenth!" and then the unthinkable happened. His door was knocked over, his reaction was instant, he dropped the phone and slipped on his gloves at the speed of light; Pointing his hard flames at the door ready to defend his family.


	7. Dont Tread On This

AN: whats up bitcheezz!, I'm sorry I was going to put this up last week but something unexpected happened. Well it was expected and that is the fucking world cup, it has taken over my mind. All I do is think of Michael Bradley and Peter Crouch. It's a disease, and im loving it.

So this is kinda a scattered chapter since I wrote it in weird intervals. I hope u enjoy none the less. Tell me what u want to see and review! More reviews the faster I update.

Love u. Team USA, and Spain unf Fernando Torres and England, fuck me peter Grouch and Gerrard.

* * *

To say Tsuna was surprised would be an understatement. He would have been less surprised to see Xanxus bursting through his door. Even Squalo seemed a more likely candidate; Especially since Squalo, had taken the habit of coming to Tsuna whenever he got hurt.

Usually Tsuna would just wrap the wound, give him a bottle of whiskey and they would watch a movie together. Last week they watched the Bourne Identity, and before that 27 Dresses, which they supposedly just watched to pass the time.

Tsuna thought otherwise.

Anyway, Tsuna dropped his flames and just stared. Ryohei and fucking Hibari Kyouya, stood in his doorway. Hibari was carrying a single suitcase, and a cute little bird cage. Having nothing else come to mind Tsuna commented on it.

"Is that for Hibird?" he remained silent, and put the cage on Tsuna's vanity.

"This is one extreme shindig little bro!" Ryohei's extreme attitude toned down, due to jetlag. To prove his point his older brother let out a roar which Tsuna assumed was a yawn.

Tsuna took a moment to see, that his sleeping mates had relaxed from their protective stances. Colonello dropped his gun and Fong slumped in his fighting stance, yet still looked ready to attack if things turned sour. Uni had thrown herself in front of Tsuna; or had attempted, since he had lit his flames before she even had the chance.

Instead she looked ready to knock him to the ground. Did he really look that fragile? Before the incident they wouldn't even lift a finger. That was how much they trusted his ability to protect his family.

Then all three of them slid off the bed, before she slipped off Uni kissed him lightly on the lips. Tsuna assumed it to the kind of kiss a sister gives a brother and brushed it off as a European quirk. He had to admit even he did it now; he didn't even find it strange till Lambo had visited for a week on his orders to visit The Bonivos. He kissed the boy who responded with a deep blush.

With that thought in mind he still greeted his family in the same European way, afterward put his hands on his hips knotting his toes through the plush rug.

"I'm assuming you are my reward?"

"I am no one's reward Tsunayoshi" instead of cringing Tsuna smiled and turned to Ryohei who was looking around eagerly.

"So, do you want me to get you your guest rooms?"

"No; we are here on a mission." Tsuna quirked an eyebrow, clearly surprised. "Your old grandfather man, send us here to overlook your recovery. Since I see you are now a carnivore I can see why. On the bed Tsunayoshi." He pointed at the mattress and Tsuna crawled back on it. He then patted the spot next to him so Ryohei could sleep.

apparently they weren't sent to Tsuna as a prize, they were sent so he could slow down. Fuck, he groaned internally with Hibari watching his every move he would get no work done. Instead of fretting over it; Tsuna made light of the situation and smiled at Hibari and patted the spot on his other side.

The young man took off his shoes and coat and sat down next to Tsuna who was working on removing Ryohei's shoes. He must have been tired since he was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He tucked him in, which caused his muscles to spasm again. He clenched his teeth and felt a blood vessel pop in his eye. Hibari took him and laid him down slowly. Tsuna saw stars as the pain faded to slow thump.

* * *

Upon the arrival of the guardians Coyote, had instructed the maids to tell him of the arrival. So when they didn't, he was in a rush to find them. So far he had learned they punched their guide, who was going to take them to their rooms. After that he assumed they went to find Tsunayoshi. According to his sources, that were being lazy; they had found their way to him fairly quickly.

Coyote found himself standing at Tsunayoshi's door, hesitant to enter. Because if he entered he would be resigned to having seen the damage they caused.

He heard all about the two guardians The Ninth had sent his way. One overexcite able, and strong. the other a battle hungry, masochist. Both known for causing destruction on large scale; for instance if he broke a door they broke a house. if he broke a house they destroyed a large building. Why did they have to be so strong?

He sighed and finally resigned himself to the destruction as he entered Tsunayoshi's immaculate sitting room.

Since his arrival Tsuna tended to keep this Sitting chambers clean, since that was where he usually entertained The Ninth; His main sleeping quarters, a completely different matter. The room usually littered by school work and large volumes assigned to him by Reborn. Not to mention shell casings from inside his coats and the coats themselves lying forgotten Taking up half the floor

Although right now most of his mess was stacked in a corner. So his eyes traveled to the three of them, lying on Tsunayoshi's too large bed.

The Cloud and The Sky watched television. As the rambunctious Sun Guardian rebooted, sprawled on the bed.

They were obviously taking care of him. Tsuna was in a large boxing sweatshirt, and had strawberry barrettes in his hair. Which if he remembered correctly the Sun's sister had sent for him. The Sun had discussed it with him over the telephone as they made preparations for the trip.

Tsuna was curled into the cloud; with his head on the boy's stomach as they watched the morning news.

"That explosion that they are investigating was me. That was like three weeks ago though. I was fighting a group that was smuggling boxes." The cloud nodded, fascinated by the information.

When they didn't react to his presence; coyote realized what Tsuna was doing. He was showing him that he could tame the beast; and that once again his worries are for nothing. Also that no matter how long they are apart, he could still slip back into the relationships he left back in Japan.

"Coyote, can you find out about Lussi's work out video? I want Ryohei to master it before he goes and sees him. I don't want to have to pay for his visits to the physiatrist after he is raped by him."

"Knowing that fool, he would let him, or think it was a battle of some sort." Tsuna's smiled indulgently at his cloud, and looked back at Coyote and said "please….." Coyote nodded.

"But don't break anything. "

"If wishes were horses, beggars would ride."

"I can see why your father loves you" Coyote dropped into the dark couch in the corner.

"He loves me because he's a douche." Coyote's response was to snort obnoxiously.

* * *

Half way through Ryohei's work out Tsuna got a call from the ninth. He put his cell phone to his ear the small device fumbled into his hands.

"Hello?"

"Tsunayoshi, I assume you are well?"

"Yes, especially since I thought my reward was going to be the Varia again."

"I would never do such a thing, well not again at least."

"I don't expect you to either."

"Still sowing up the bullet holes I presume?"

"You, presume correctly." Tsuna smiled at the relaxed banter, and melted further into his pillow; which just so happened to be a snoozing Hibari.

He had been surprisingly lenient during his time with Tsuna, and Ryohei had been shockingly calm. It either had to do with their time apart. Or because they knew how much pain he was under.

Even if they toned it down boys will be boys and Tsuna still shivered when he glimpsed the blood on the walls. According to his Grandfather, the boys would only be here a while with Tsuna, before being taken under the wing of their respective trainers. Hibari would go to Dino and Ryohei would hustle to the Varia compound. Something Tsuna was sure Xanxus would not be happy with.

If Xanxus was not happy with something, even remotely pertaining to Tsuna he made his intensions clear. Usually by showing up in Tsuna's door way; In a similar fashion to Squalo when he was injured.

* * *

Tsuna lowered his body, so his nose almost touched the ground and looked up. He smiled at the bit of black peeking from a bush and lunged; pushing his body forward to move as fast as possible. He realized the ruse, when he was foot away and quickly changed direction before he was almost shot by a bullet. He ricochet off a rock and pushed in a different direction using his flames to maintain momentum. His hand landed on the ground blowing enough dust for cover. He followed his intuition and found Reborn on top of a large boulder. Tsuna's hand at on Reborn's neck, ready to push him down at any moment. Sadly Reborn had the upper hand, His gun at Tsuna's temple.

"Tsk, tsk not quick enough," his dark voice rolling through Tsuna's mind like the bullet he held between his fingers. His mind now sensitive after unleashing the full height of his intuition made Reborn's innocent words sound anything but innocent. He dropped his flames and jumped from the boulder in time to stop a silent Xanxus. He landed a solid punch to his jaw before sliding backwards to avoid Xanxus counter argument courtesy of his fist.

"I knew you were in the mountains, just not training." Tsuna looked up at him from the dirty ground.

"I'm always training." He took a moment to stand, and clean off the blood from Xanxus lip. Tsuna leaned forward and with his tongue slowly cleaned it off.

"Tease,"

"Asshole" Reborn stopped the argument with a sharp slap to Tsuna's head.

"Why are you here?" Tsuna looked at him worried, since he had Ryohei in the Varia's care.

"It's been four months; the old man sent them home." Tsuna pouted; knowing that he hadn't been able to send them off. At least he spent a lot of time with them. The thought eased the pain of the separation. "He wants you home now, and in school before it starts. He mentioned something about him paying too much for you to spend all your time fucking your tutor in the mountains." Tsuna glanced at Reborn. Hoping that was really the case during his stay in the mountains.

"He wishes," Tsuna really did wish.

* * *

After training in the mountains so long Tsuna felt weird returning to his school in Italy. A school where he was alone most of the time, he was a loner just like in middle school. He sighed and continued through the hall to his first class, chemistry. He found the class easy since he had to do so much extra work on it with Reborn. It was like that with all his classes. He entered the room with just his chemistry book. The class looked surprised to see him after so long.

"Mr. Sawada, how good to see you."

"Likewise Professor," The old man smiled indulgently at Tsuna. Tsuna turned in his work via email every night. So he felt no unease from the man, he took the front seat of the last row as his own, so he was as close to the door as possible.

Bel was known for tracking Tsuna. So to keep interruptions to a minimum, if Tsuna saw him he would collect him and call someone to get him back to the Varia. Thankfully today was not one of those occasions so Tsuna sat through class uninterrupted.

Usually knowing Ryohei and Hibari would be home after school made his days go much faster. But now that they returned to Japan, he felt lonely. They were only in Italy so long to train for the future, especially since they were the two progressing the fastest.

He wrote down what the teacher said, simultaneously thinking of the threat to the Vongola; A group of people attacking innocents known to be under Vongola protection. How long would it be till they went too far?

The rest for the day went in much the same order for Tsuna boredom and unease till lunch. He brought his own lunch after having a taste of the prison food they sold at the cafeteria. He took off his large cardigan and sat down at the base of a tree behind the school. His usual hang out, away from the rest of the student body who hung out in groups near the doors.

Since he picked a science focused school he had math for the next three hours, took the time to look over his packet of makeup work before turning it in. Even if he knew it was perfectly done already.

He remembered eating lunch with his Famiglia and immediately felt lonely.

How much longer would his days feel so empty?

Reborn was his only constant now and he thanked everything in the world for it.


	8. Everytime You Go

AN: This is for Sachiel! Its short but I wrote this in a I feel sad at the lack of reviews. So if you could please review id love you. FUCKING SPAINS PLAYS TOMORROW! FUCK YES THEY BETETR WIN OR IMMA BUST A NUT!

REVIEW! XOXO

GOOD LUCK ON EXAMS SACHIEL, OH FaerieDemon I LOVE YOU THANK YOU!

Uh too much caps

If u see any mistakes forgive me, and please inform me. I tried to get this up as fast as possible. This is a continuation from chapter 3!

* * *

Once in his small bed Tsuna finally let himself let down a few of his walls. It was a lot harder to act innocent in Japan than in Italy. No one in Italy knew him so well.

Maybe Reborn, but around Reborn Tsuna couldn't even think of trying to act like all was normal. He was too perceptive.

His belief was cemented when he came striding in. he slipped off his coat as he locked the door. He nudged the futon on the floor and gestured for Tsuna to get on it. Tsuna guessed he was on the floor tonight. He rolled off the bed and landed heavily on the futon. He let his breath escape before turning on his back to stare at the ceiling.

"You'll be fine bakka. You just need to relax a bit." Reborn sat on the empty bed in cute plaid pajamas. He handed Tsuna a similar pair.

"Really?" he looked at his now wrinkled school uniform and frowned.

"Your mother provided it for us. I for one will do whatever she asks." He stared at them a moment before slipping into them. They looked very similar to Reborn's, except for the hand embroidered fish on his breast.

"Maybe, this is her way of protecting your virginity?"

"Who protects their son's virginity?"

"I'm sure she came to the conclusion after she met Hibari. And Mukuro…and Yamamoto…I'm still not sure about Gokudera, but he's getting to that point." Tsuna snorted into his pillow.

"As if I can't protect myself," The words came out muffled thanks to the pillow. Somehow Reborn understood and stepped on top of Tsuna as he grabbed his bag on the other side of the room.

"You could lift a finger against your guardians, as much as I could raise it against you." Tsuna thought back to before he broke the arcobaleno curse, or you could say modified it. Before Reborn was warm towards him but closed off. Since Tsuna now knew everything about him it was kind of hard for him not to be open with Tsuna. At least in private quarters, out in public he was the same sadistic tutor he came to admire.

He recalled when they were intimate and smiled. He didn't regret it, especially since it was something they both needed. A way to show human emotion, the emotions they kept locked inside while away from those they trust. During that time Tsuna was feeling the weight of his crimes and he had not called anyone for months. That day he had called Gokudera finally, and felt open. So he opened up to Reborn someone who needed human interaction more than he did after the curse was modified.

Tsuna pulled his phone out from his book bag and stood. Reborn was already lying in bed when he attacked; anticipating it Reborn opened his arms for him. Tsuna took the camera and took a picture. Since his arms weren't very long he only got faces. Exasperated Reborn slapped his head and took the phone so you could get the matching p.j's in the picture.

"Now I have a picture to prove to everyone, that we are indeed twins."

"I'm sure they already believe that; especially since you're only what, a foot shorter than me?"

"I'm not that short." He was, but he was not going to admit it.

"Tomorrow morning you are going to see Uni."

"Is that an order or a request." He smiled up at Reborn from his spot on Reborn's shoulder.

"A bit of both," Tsuna stretched a bit and found himself fitting perfectly into the grooves of Reborn's body.

"Only for you, but only if I get to keep my bed;" After that they were silent.

* * *

He aimed a kick for the ankle and watched them topple down the thud made by the body only fueling his desire to finish it.

When did he become so blood thirsty?

His question was answered when he was kicked in the stomach, with a heavy boot. Oh that's right, he fought to survive, how appealing. Tsuna clutched his ribs and rolled over quickly hiding in the brush of a tree.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have sent Gokudera in my place to talk to you." He looked up from his cover to see his opponent pause and think over his apology. They must have been satisfied because she dropped her foot and looked around for him.

"You are forgiven. Now please come out, I just wanted to know why you came to Japan without telling anyone."

"It was The Ninths orders Uni." Tsuna stood and brushed off the dead leaves from his cardigan. He then rubbed his belly that was throbbing from is harsh landing; which made his belt buckle dig painfully into his gut. He noted her nod, and straightened.

"I have to leave now Uni, ill visit you later. But you know, I have plans with my family." She pouted and Tsuna began his trek to school.

"I liked it better when you were in Italy." Tsuna suppressed his surprise when she began to follow him down the road. Tsuna was even more surprised when she began to unbutton her coat to reveal a Nami-chuu uniform. She casually put her coat and hat in her bag; and continued to walk with him.

Tsuna figured that maybe if he ignored her she would leave no such luck. He considered that maybe she was just cos-playing. He was wrong. Gokudera was waiting for him at the gate with Yamamoto who was carrying his baseball bag. He walked up to Tsuna; and put his arm around his and Uni's shoulders.

"Hey Uni, look Tsuna I was thinking"

"You thinking?" interrupted Gokudera, ignoring him Yamamoto continued.

"Well, Haru mentioned how she wanted to see you. So I made a big lunch so we could all share today up on the roof." Tsuna took a moment to lead Uni, by putting her hand on his arm. Like he usually would in Italy, like his grandfather always said lead a lady like a man should. He regularly did this so he saw no problem with it. She gestured for him to lean down.

"Why are they all staring?"

"I bet Takeshi and Dera are fighting silently behind us. So smile and keep walking." She didn't seem convinced, but continued the walk into school; after indulging her in what she wanted, a smile. The action seemed to brighten her attitude and she began to talk animatedly about how excited she was to be in school.

Tsuna and Uni ended up in different classes, something he was thankful for. Once in his seat he was left with just Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"That was awkward. I didn't know your following was so huge Tsuna" Tsuna looked at him openly confused.

"What?"Suddenly the angry stares made sense and he sighed, his head hitting the desk painfully. Uni was in for some sort of hell.

It was five minutes before lunch started, and Tsuna was feeling it. He thrust his notebook away and rubbed his weary eyes; the work was easy, just long. Especially since he was reading information reports on his touch screen organizer on his lap.

When lunch finally started Yamamoto seemed to be bouncing with energy. In order to not ruin the mood he smiled just as brightly. Tsuna turned to Gokudera who was absently handing Tsuna a bag of drinks, obviously on drink duty. Tsuna took them, surprised at the absent minded action. Tsuna took the opportunity and walked ahead of him and onto the roof of the school.

Uni was already waiting for them at the landing; Tsuna thought of the alternate future and frowned. Just thinking of her almost dying and how she thought of it made an ache begin in his stomach. He was so focused on her he didn't even notice the girls already surrounding her.

They were talking animatedly with her and Uni looked surprised at the attention.

The one who broke in was Gokudera, who loudly made his way to their usual spot, Tsuna walked next to him.

"We should go practice today; I learned a new dodging technique in Italy." Gokudera turned eagerly toward Tsuna.

"Yes, I can show you the new trick I taught Uri. How is Nuts?" at the question the little lion burst from his box he then leaped into Gokudera's lap. Nuts made his rounds between Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera and completely ignored the girls.

Something that didn't escape Anyone's attention; It became more obvious when Reborn and Hibari made their way onto the roof. Nuts looked between the both of them as if making the decision of who to pounce on first. It appeared Reborn won, since he landed on the older man's shoulder.

"Reborn, I need to talk to you!" he grabbed to the man and pulled him away from what he just realized would happen. They would be questioned, questioned on how he managed to age. Once in a corner reborn put Nuts on top o Tsuna's head.

"If they ask that's fine, it's up to you. "Surprised by the reassurance Tsuna puffed up his cheeks trying to think of something to say.

"I'm going to be practicing with Dera Today."

"Good, here read this before you see me again, questions will be asked." And with that he disappeared.


End file.
